The Everlasting Headache
by Sylvia1
Summary: Kaiba is victim to a most unexpected day. Surprises and thrills await this stern CEO, the poor guy. Chapter 2: Ignoring your Gut Instincts. Kaiba tries to be nicer for a change, but he might just regret it.
1. A Beast in My Mind

Hi everybody!  I know I haven't been writing much fiction on my own lately, especially since I've started the co-op fic Overlook Hotel with Kabuki, but this is a sudden inspiration I had.  Nothing much I can promise you in this fic, because to be honest I don't know where it's going myself.  Characters include Seto Kaiba, several OC's, and perhaps a few surprise cameos here and there.

Disclaimer:  I don't own any Yu-Gi-Oh licenses – not even Kaiba, can you believe it?  *pout*

As always, reviews and suggestions are always welcome.  Though I must warn you, since I don't know where I'm going with this, anything is possible. =)

--Lena--

*****

Chapter 1: A Beast in My Mind

Seto Kaiba had a terrible headache.  It wasn't the kind of pain that simply sat in the back of your mind like a lazy paper cut, but rather like an angry canine that sank its pointed teeth into your flesh and refused to release its maddening grip.  He idly massaged his right temple with a pair of fingers, giving such little relief to his aching skull that it was about as effective as placing a band aid on a slit throat.  He took another sip from the perspiring glass of ice water that stood on the polished wooden table, leaving a circular-shaped water pool in its leave.  The cool water was enough to ease his dry mouth, but it did nothing to stave the beast that pounded against his skull.  He placed the glass again on the table, moving it slightly between his fingertips and watching the squat etched glass slide and dance on the wet tabletop like a fat ice skater.

The beast roared again, and Seto winced against the pain that flared in his temple, wishing that there was some way he could remove the foul thing without causing himself serious damage.  A thin man in a gray suit that was far too tight stood from the table, his voice droning on about gross income and company profit, gesturing toward a projected chart that showed a general increase over the past six months.  Any other day and Kaiba would be more than happy to hear the good news, any other day he would be taking in the information like a well-trained assassin and determining where the company should focus their goals and vast income for the next year – however, today was most certainly not a normal day for Seto, and his pounding head was a painful reminder of this fact.

He glanced outside, the swollen droplets of rain attacking the angled windows with resounding ferocity.  The sky was a bleak gray and the tops of giant skyscrapers were blaringly illuminated with the white flashes of lightening.  Sometimes he truly hated being the head of Kaiba Corporation.  He sighed in frustration, sliding his eyes closed for a brief instant before attempting to once again pay attention to the presentation being made.  The young man at the front of the room was attempting to grow out a beard, but the process made him look more like a shaggy dog.  His eyes were filled with a mixture of anxiety and fear, and Kaiba scoffed when the man failed to meet his gaze.  He looked about the room, the group of about seven men sitting around the table; his most recently acquired Board of Directors.  Hastily chosen, they weren't exactly what he would call prepared for the demanding task he'd appointed them, but Seto had faith in his decision.  No matter how quickly he'd been forced to replace the Big Five, he never made a half-hearted attempt at anything he put his mind to.  Even though he was surrounded by a group of fearful, worried, young men, many of whom had only recently moved to Japan, he knew that they would improve over time.  Despite their youthful gazes, he knew they were experienced in areas that counted. Flown in from all over the world, Kaiba had chosen some of the best, the most specialized unattached business associates he could find.  He'd even funded their sometimes expensive moves.  Never let it be said that Kaiba Corp did not care for its workers.

Of course, he really had no place criticizing these men based on their ages.  Kaiba was all too frequently reminded that he was barely nineteen years of age, an almost embarrassing fact that could not be ignored in the eyes of many of his employees.  You would think that after years of working for a man who was so much your junior, you would eventually get used to it.  However, this did not seem to be the case.  He constantly heard the tail end of rumors and whispers spread among the employees of Kaiba Corp concerning his rash behavior and caustic remarks concerning his love of childish games like Duel Monsters.  Even though the corporation was now built upon the success of said card game, many workers could still remember the ripe old days when the corporation had less friendly products.  Only a child would build a company on his favorite game, they would whisper behind closed doors.  If the employees ever allowed Kaiba the displeasure of learning who had started or supported such a rumor, they would automatically be booted out the door.  He had no time to support the men and women that disagreed with the means by which Kaiba Corp garnered funds.  If they preferred selling war machines instead of gaming products, then they could find an employer more suitable to their specialized interests.  The company was a machine in Kaiba's eyes, and if he had to knock out a few kinks to keep it running smoothly, so be it.

"President Kaiba?"

Kaiba shook his head to clear away the foggy haze he'd accidentally fallen into.  The headache beast roared again, causing him to wince slightly as he stared into the deep caramel eyes of Mr. Ashabi, the newly appointed Chairman of Internal Affairs.  He gingerly placed a hand to his employer's arm, uncertain of his predicament.

"President Kaiba, are you well?  Mr. Gorabonzo just finished his finance report and it's about time for lunch."

"Good.  I will see you then after lunch, Ashabi."  Kaiba pulled his documents together, organizing papers and folders in his large metallic briefcase as he ignored the curious gaze of the Chairman.

"Are you certain that you are well, Kaiba?  It is not like you to lose track of time."

Taken aback by the blunt use of his name, Kaiba narrowed his eyes at the man for a moment before returning to organize his belongings.  "First of all, Ashabi, I request that you do not refer to me in such a familiar manner until you have worked here for at least a year, do I make myself clear?" Kaiba spat, his eyes never rising to reach the man's shocked expression.

Ashabi took a step backwards, a spark of surprise flitting across his eyes as he forced his mouth shut.  Kaiba noted with a bit of disappointment that the room was now empty.  He couldn't make an example out of this one today, a pity.  "Secondly, I don't think you have been here long enough to determine how often I 'lose track of time'.  Don't make such an assumption again in the future."

"Yes sir, President Kaiba."  He took a step backwards from his employer, his face stoic.  "But one more thing, sir, if I may be permitted."

"What is it, Ashabi?" Kaiba slammed his briefcase shut and leveled the man with a glare that would have made the Pharaoh shudder.  The man didn't flinch, only produced two tiny white pills from behind his back.

"I find that these help immensely with hangovers, sir."  He offered the pills so Kaiba could inspect them, an attempt at a smile tugging precariously on his lips.  Seto's eyes narrowed, but the man continued regardless.  "I must say, sir, that it is nice to see you as a regular person once in a while."

Kaiba stared at the man's face for a good while until gazing down at the two white capsules he held in his hand.  Although the pills looked safe enough, Kaiba was a naturally suspicious man, and being raised by an equally suspicious Gozaburo didn't help his outlook on life.  How could he trust this man that he'd barely met with unidentifiable pills?  What if he was taking bribes from the Big Five behind Kaiba's back?  In all honesty, there was no way to be certain, no proof that would completely confirm his suspicions.  Despite the fact that he considered the Big Five to be his sworn enemy, in a perverse light he had to admire them for their ability to continuously deceive him.  He raised a hand to decline the offer and at the very least to give his insubordinate Chairman a tongue thrashing he would not soon forget, but then the beast clamored against his skull again and Kaiba knew he would be a fool to refuse such an offer.

He sighed in resignation, opening a hand outwards and rolling his eyes at the sparkle of glee that entered Ashabi's eyes.  "Thank you."  The way the foreign words fell from Kaiba's lips, it sounded more like a death toll than a sign of appreciation.  For some reason, the meager sound made the Chairman's smile broaden.  It made Seto feel very much like a child before this man of twenty-eight, perhaps the oldest member of his newly created Board.  He downed the pills with a swift gulp from his remaining water and took his briefcase as he headed for the door.  Two of his personal secretaries had already started cleaning up what little mess was left and Kaiba was grateful for the time to stretch his legs and clear his mind.  He had always been a very active person, and sitting in one place for four hours made his limbs ache for action.

He moved into the gleaming elevator located in the hall, now pleasantly empty since most of the chairmen had already left for lunch.  Kaiba hit the button for the ground floor, but frowned when an annoyingly familiar hand slid in between the closing doors and forced them open once more.  Ashabi's familiar caramel eyes met his own and Kaiba reluctantly held back a sigh of frustration.  He really didn't have to hide his anger, he told himself callously, most of the employees at Kaiba Corp knew the President was a strict man with a blaring temper, yet at the same time he simply felt bad for directing his reckless anger on a man that had shown him such generosity.  Even though it was a meager generosity, his pessimistic side grumbled.  Already the beast in his head was subsiding, and even though Kaiba was known for his explosive personality, he held himself in check.

"Had a rough night, eh?"

Again with the bluntness, Kaiba chastised the man within the padded sanctity of his mind.  What was this pathetic idiot trying to do?  What did he want?  Kaiba's suspicions were set on edge as his eyes narrowed on the shorter man standing next to him.  By all physical accounts, Ashabi seemed perfectly at ease.

"I suppose you could call it that," Kaiba smirked.  "Of course they said that only a man who's been there himself can recognize such a thing."

A nervous laugh, at least the man knew his place.  Kaiba smiled confidently.  It felt good to be dominating the conversation, even in such a small manner.

"So tell me about it," the man continued, doggedly.  "Don't tell me the President of Kaiba Corp doesn't know how to have a good time."

Kaiba's mental alarms went off from suspicion, but in the same breath his pride had been affronted.  He couldn't allow such an action to go unnoticed.  "Of course I do!"  He darted his eyes at the man, wishing he could tell where this was going.  Normally his employees would leave him alone, give him space so they wouldn't lose their jobs due to one of his infamous outbursts, but this man was different.  It was almost as if he wanted to be fired.

Ashabi turned his face away, but Kaiba would have sworn that he was smiling – perhaps even laughing!  Outrage boiled within the depths of his arrogant mind as he prepared a verbal onslaught the likes of which would destroy the man's confident attitude and turn him into little more than a sniveling child.

"Why you – !"  But Kaiba couldn't even begin, for the elevator dinged in obedience as the metallic doors slid open to reveal the ground floor.  The Chairman moved to exit the car, but Kaiba gripped him firmly by the sleeve of his jacket as he exited the box with the man, leading him down the massive hallway of Kaiba Corp and toward the front exit.

"If you ever disrespect me again, Ashabi," Kaiba whispered heatedly into the man's ear, "Trust me when I say that you will sorely regret it!"  Then he released the Chairman, taking a sharp turn to the right and barging through the revolving glass doors.


	2. Ignoring your Gut Instincts

Thanks for all the great reviews! I'm glad you all are enjoying this, hopefully I'll be able to update this more often now.

Summary: Kaiba is victim to a most unexpected day. Surprises and thrills await this stern CEO, the poor guy. Chapter 2: Ignoring your Gut Instincts. Kaiba tries to be nicer for a change, but he might just regret it.

Part 2:

As Ashabi watched the last trails of the President's white trench coat flitter out the glass doors of Kaiba Corp into the dreary downpour outside, he allowed a broad smile to spread across his face. He rubbed his rather achy arm in annoyance as he watched Seto Kaiba talk to the doorman and enter a cab.

_He actually bought it._

The man wiped his sweaty brow with the sleeve of his jacket and cleared his throat. He moved toward the glass doors and saw the cabbie behind the wheel. His smile broadened.

-----

Kaiba pushed through the revolving glass doors to come upon the pouring rain, the wind was worse than he'd expected and several men and women ran about on the sidewalk, umbrellas turned inside-out, struggling against the torrential storm. Kaiba pushed his way through the thick crowds, eying the streets for a free cab. The roads were slick and glimmering beneath the traffic, and every able body capable was fighting and clamoring for a way to escape the extreme weather. Kaiba sighed, considering whether he wanted to take a cab or not. An empty stomach was far more appealing than an hour drenched in rain. Then he felt a hand at his shoulder, and he pulled away from the contact in reproach.

"Here, Mr. Kaiba, let me get a ride for you." The elderly doorman smiled briefly his eyes lighting up and tiny wrinkles forming at the corners of his open smile. He pushed an umbrella into the young executive's hand, the rain falling upon the black cloth in a thunderous noise. Then the squat old man headed toward the crowded street, braving the rain in search for a free taxi. Seto's mouth hung open in surprise – had he seen the man before? More than likely, Kaiba came in at the same hours each week on Thursday through Saturday because from Monday to Wednesday he was forced to take classes at Domino High. Yet for the life of him, he couldn't remember the man's face. Why had he offered help? If Kaiba had been working here for years without as much of a 'Hello' or 'How are you?' why would the man suddenly take an interest? It was baffling to Kaiba's suspicious mind.

"Mr. Kaiba," the man waved a hand to urge him over, opening a taxi door for the dumbfounded CEO. "Over here, sir!" Kaiba stood in complete shock for a few moments before following the older man's simple request and handing him back the umbrella.

"Thank you, um…" he blinked.

"Portu, sir! Solomon Portu."

"Yes, um… thank you, Portu." Seto slid into the wet cloth seat and allowed Mr. Portu to close the door for him with a nod of thanks. He supposed that it shouldn't have surprised him so much to be shown common courtesy, but he simply hadn't expected it. It was a rare moment indeed when Seto Kaiba was surprised. He sighed and allowed his wet, dripping body to ease into the thin cushioned seats. A slight rapping on the window beside him jolted his reverie.

It was Ashabi. Kaiba sighed and looked up into the pleading caramel eyes. The man's voice came through the glass muffled. "Mr. Kaiba, please! Let me come with you, I need to speak with you!"

The man was positively drenched without the safety of an umbrella, and Seto was reminded of a wet dog or rat as he stared at the forlorn man. He rolled his eyes and took in a deep breath as he moved over in the seat to allow the man room. The Chairman's brown eyes lit up as a smile swept across his face. He opened the door and sat beside the sulking CEO with such vigor that Kaiba could have sworn he was a child.

In a way, it rather pleased Seto that he'd sufficiently soaked the cushion where Ashabi now sat. It was a strange, sardonic amusement that he knew would humor him later; his strange but effective substitute for caffeine. "What do you want, Ashabi?"

"Well, I just wanted to – "

"Hey!" The cabbie called out with gloved fingers idly holding the steering wheel. His brown faux leather cap turned as the orange glow of a cigar came into view. Kaiba nodded, finally identifying the source of the stench which had slowly but insidiously been intensifying the throbbing of his skull. "Where d'you folks wanna go anyway?" Kaiba opened his mouth to respond but the Chairman interrupted him.

"Please, Mr. Kaiba. I was terribly rude to you earlier. Let me use this opportunity to make it up to you." Kaiba sent a sidelong glance at the pleading eyes. "My treat, sir. Just for lunch, sir."

Somewhere deep inside Kaiba's gut, he knew he was going to regret this afternoon. The torrential storm should have served as his warning. He'd been far too nice today, which was highly unusual for him – especially on such a dreary day like this. But Kaiba's long buried yearnings for any semblance of a social life urged him to accept the third kind offer he'd been given, and even though his pride cried out to demand recognition, he nodded in acceptance. Ashabi smiled once again, not an excited sign of happiness as he'd shown on the outside of the cab, but more of a somber appreciation which Kaiba could tolerate. At least he hadn't begun spouting friendship speeches.

"Thank you, sir! Delano's, my good man, and make it snappy!" Ashabi called to the cab driver quickly, ringing out his trench coat on the already sopping floor. He turned his caramel eyes to Kaiba once again, "I have someone there I want you to meet, Mr. Kaiba. It was only supposed to be a meal for two, but since you've been so kind to me I just – "

"Don't confuse my generosity with kindness, Ashabi." Kaiba spat out, "Just because I'm letting you do this doesn't mean I've forgiven you for your rude behavior earlier." In part this was a true statement, but mostly Kaiba just wanted to make the man beg. Well, maybe not beg entirely, but at least give him a chance to prove he was worthy of Kaiba's Corporation. There were plenty Chairmen-to-be awaiting discovery in Japan and overseas; Kaiba was more than certain he could pick and choose whomever he needed with the right amount of cash.

"Oh… of course, sir…" Ashabi bowed his head to Kaiba as a sign of respect. He looked as though he wanted to say something, but he instead vouched for silence. Good boy, Kaiba thought in appreciation, at least he's a fast learner.


End file.
